


Sleeping Together

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: For the ds_flashfiction Genderfuck challenge. Ray's been thinking about breasts.





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sleeping Together

## Sleeping Together

  
by Gurrier  


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Notes: Thanks to sprat for beta, as usual!

* * *

Ray has been thinking about breasts all day. Big ones, small ones, prim and proper ones like Thatcher's, bouncy ones like Frannie's. The way they move under clothes, or naked. The way they feel - little ones that snuggle into his palms; larger ones, heavy and cushiony, that he can frame with his fingers and thumbs. Soft and warm, with smooth smooth skin he could spend hours stroking and nuzzling and licking.  
  
And nipples. God, he loves nipples. Loves how they sit right there, right at the curve, so he has to look. Loves how they crinkle up when he pays them a little attention, spends a little time on them. Loves the way they feel, springy and pebbly beneath his thumbs or in his mouth.  
  
So really, it's not a surprise he's dreaming about breasts. Dreaming about _Fraser's_ breasts, now _that's_ a surprise.  
  
He's not complaining though, no way. Because Fraser's breasts are beautiful, high and full inside that plain cotton bra. No lace, no patterns, no fancy embroidery. No distractions. Just two pretty pretty breasts. He has to touch, has to reach out and curl his fingers over that white cotton. He cups them, holds them for a moment feeling the weight and the heat, the way they fill his hands.  
  
Fraser clears his throat. "Pardon me, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, Frase?" Fraser's nipples, they're liking this, liking his hands, looking for some attention themselves. So Ray has to touch them too, has to run his thumbs over them, feel them stiffen beneath the cloth. He's stiffening as well, filling nice and slow. No rush, plenty of time to take the scenic route, admire the view. He squeezes softly, presses those eager nipples over and over until Fraser gasps.  
  
Fraser sounds hoarse. "I'm somewhat, ah, confused. Is there a _reason_ I've suddenly developed breasts?" His voice cracks a little on the last word.  
  
"Uh uh." Ray shakes his head. "I'm just dreaming. Pretty good dream, too, don't you think?" He looks up. Fraser's eyes are wide and he's watching Ray's hands like he's hypnotized.  
  
Ray pinches gently, just to make his case and Fraser swallows. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again and reaches behind his back. The movement pushes his breasts into Ray's hands, and Ray squeezes again, feels two hard little points against his palms. Then Fraser shrugs, and his bra falls away.  
  
It's Ray's turn to swallow now. Fraser's breasts are _perfect_. Small rosy nipples and white creamy skin, so soft and clear he can see the veins just beneath the surface. He runs his fingertips down Fraser's chest, over and around and under. Traces the blue lines back up, scratches light circles where the skin darkens. He can feel Fraser breathing fast and shallow, so he strokes up again, to just above Fraser's collarbone. Rests his fingers there, against the rapid pulse, then leans in to lick it.  
  
Fraser groans, and pushes Ray's head down, his fingers firm on Ray's scalp. And Ray, Ray can take a hint, so down he goes. Little kisses between Fraser's breasts. Broad strokes of his tongue around a nipple and then he licks it. A light bite and god, the sound Fraser makes.  
  
Ray lifts up, looks at Fraser spread out beneath him. He's got his lip between his teeth, all pink and wet, and shit, one hand up under his little plaid skirt. Ray can see the shape of his dick, his hips rocking and his hand rubbing, and suddenly there's no time for slow anymore. So Ray sucks and he licks and he pinches, and Fraser grunts and grabs Ray's hair and rocks until he's shuddering and groaning.  
  
Ray's not far behind, his hand tight on his cock. He sits back on his heels; has to see Fraser like this, rumpled and red-faced. Sleepy-looking. So he's not expecting it when Fraser's hand darts out, grabs his wrist and holds him still. "Not like that," he says, and his hands go to Ray's hips, pulling him up and over.  
  
Then Ray's dick is sliding between Fraser's breasts, where it's hot and sweaty, and _Christ_ , Fraser is a genius. He's cupping his breasts together, surrounding Ray's cock, whispering "Come on, Ray, come on." Ray is all over that, he's _all over_ that. He pushes forward, watches his cock between Fraser's gorgeous breasts, watches as it twitches and jerks and pulses and he comes all over Fraser's creamy skin.  
  
"Jesus." He leans his forehead against Fraser's, tries to get his breath back. "Jesus." He swallows. "Tomorrow, I'm thinking about asses."  
  
"Mm." Fraser sounds drowsy and happy. He brushes his lips across Ray's. "An excellent plan, Ray." 

  
 

* * *

End Sleeping Together by Gurrier 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
